Meaning of friendship
by Juuha
Summary: Story of trust, frienship and duty. From the eyes of two different men. One is our beloved mercenary sergeant, protecting female friend. The other one is assassin after her life... Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**This fic tells a story of an assassin (OC) and sgt. Sagara from both of their POV**

**Firstly we have our assassin telling about himself and his day in Jindai High**

**In the second chapter It is Sagara' turn to tell his view of the day. And so on and so forth.**

**Please review my story, I'd appreciate that very much. Enjoy ^_^**

My name is John Yvonné. Well sort of, that's just my code name I use.

My real name is irrelevant right now. My job actually forbids me using my real name.

I may look like an ordinary High School student but I'm not, I'm really an assassin.

I came here to kill a person but soon found out that she is not an easy kill because she has a bodyguard,

so I had to come up with a plan to go through him first.

And so, from this day forwards until the day I get my prey, I am a student of Jindai High in Tokyo, Japan.

Mission profile

Target: ms. Kaname Chidori

Problem: sgt. Sagara Sousuke

Goal: Take down the target, making it look like an accident.

Equipment: Light

-Weapons: 2x H&K P2000, 1x SVD rifle, throwing knives and a pair Butterfly swords Shadow & Flame

(my trademark weapons)

-Transportation: Kawasaki ZX-10R motorcycle

+ other necessary stuff...

First day:

This is something new for me, I haven't been in any kind of school since I left my home country 10 year ago when Soviets took over. And to do this in a completely new country none the less.

I stood by the school gates just watching as students flowed in. A teacher was checking bags for unappropiate items. I went to the line. Before me stood a guy who looked awfully stiff. When his turn came the teacher just said to put 'those things' over there to a trash pile. So he went and emptied loads of heavy looking stuff there and started burying them to a hole. Weird.

The bag check was simple look in a bag, nothing more. Which was good for me obviously.

Mr. Stiff was crouching over his freshly filled hole fiddling with something when a blue haired girl ran to him and hit him in the head with her bag and yelling. What kind of school is this anyways?

While walking towards my class room I felt little uncomfortable because everyone whom I passed stared at me.

Probably they noticed I'm not from here. Ah there it is, my classroom II-4. I step in and the whole room goes silent and every head turns towards me. I was just about to say hello when our teacher came in.

"Oh! Ýou must be Yvonné-kun! Come in and I'll introduce you to everyone."

She led to the front of the class and waited for everyone sit down.

" Everyone! This is John Yvonné. He transferred to our school and he is new here so please be extra nice to him."

"Does anyone want to ask some question from him?"

The racket which followed when everyone started pelleting me with questions was stunning.

A girl with glasses and odd hairdo stood up and asked; "Where did you transfer from?"

"Last place I lived before I came here was Greece."

Some random guy stood up next; "Then where else have you lived?"

"Around Americas and Europe mostly"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Parkour, motorbikes and snooker."

I noticed that my hobbies aren't that usual here, based of all the murmur.

"Hi! I'm Mizuki, would you like me to show you around here?" asked a girl with shoulderlength brownish hair.

"Umm.. Why not? Okay." I said.

"Yay! I've got a date!"

Huh? I didn't sign up for 'date'. Even though this could make me look more like a normal student, still this didn't feel good.

"Okay everyone! Let's start with our class!" Kagurazaka-sensei started.

"Open your books from page 46! Oh! Yvonné-kun. You can sit there, next to Sagara-kun"

Sagara? I scanned the room and saw him. Mr. Stiff. His cold stare following me all the way to my seat.

I had never seen a picture of this sgt. Sagara, is he that guy? I thought hed be guarding this Chidori girl from a distance.

This could be more problematic than I knew.

The days classes went by rather swiftly. But the minute after last lesson ended, I was surrounded by loads of people asking me questions.

That Mizuki person was clinging to me asking very private questions. I thought japanese were meek and polite?

I noticed Sagara was staring me again. Did he suspect something?

"Hey Mizuki. Who is that guy over there?" I asked.

"That's Sagara-kun. A military otaku. He's odd. You... Aren't that kind of guy too, are you? Or _that_ kind of guy? Do you _like_ him?"

"What? No! I don't like him or anything, I just wondered why is he staring at me."

"Maybe Sagara-kun likes you!" said the glasses girl from before

"That's not possible Kyoko. You know Sagara likes Kaname."

Hmm. Is that so?

A military freak Sagara... He can't be that stupid to actually reveal his military connections?

Surely this must be different guy.

"Oh yeah Yvonné-kun? You said You had a motorcycle?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, so?"

" So when will you take me for a ride to see the sunset?"

"Wait are you even allowed to drive one?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes I am."

"That is so cool! Kana-chan! Come here! Yvonné-kun has a motorcycle!"

"Ooh! He does? What model?" a blue haired girl came rushing to us

"Kawasaki ZX-10R."

She looked at me for a while then sat down listening our talk.

So she was my target. So close, yet so far.

"Do you like animals Yvonné-kun?" she asked me finally.

"Yes, actually I am taking care of a dog for few days."

"Ooh! You gotta let me see him!" Mizuki shrieked.

"Me too" Kyoko joined

"Sure, but it's a she." I corrected them.

"Then it's settled! We will go show Yvonné-kun and his dog around town!" Mizuki announced.

"W-wait! Isn't this too rash?" Chidori protested.

"Let's go!" Kyoko and Mizuki said and grabbed me from my arms with them.

Finally we came to my apartment. And as soon as I opened the door, we were greeted by flashing orange-white tuft of fur jumping up and down and speeding around.

Strange 'clack' could be heard from behind.

"Critter! Relax!" I said and she halted in front of me scanning around my companions.

"These are my friends, be nice."

"Woof!"

"Critter? That's an unique name." Kyoko pointed out

I turned around to see Sagara put something behind his back.

"Aww she's cute! What breed is she?" Mizuki asked.

"That's a corgi. Same as Ein from that 'space cowboy' series" Chidori told her.

The girls were patting and hugging Critter while Sagara and me were standing behind them.

"Yvonné-san was it?" he started.

"Call me John. Yvonné-san sound weird coming from you."

"Those boots there." he pointed inside my apartment. "Those are military boots, right?"

"Yes, my father was serving in the army of my former home."

Sagara said nothing.

"He was killed while protecting our borders from the Soviet army 10 years ago."

"Hmm..."

He fell silent again. Just staring.

"Why are you two so gloomy?" Chidori asked.

"No reason" Sagara said.

"Well anyway. I'm hungry, let's go somewhere and eat." She suggested.

"Okay!"

We went to a small family restaurant nearby because Mizuki knew it's owner.

We ate and chatted, taking our time. During our meal I saw from the corner of my eye some movement on a rooftop across the restaurant, was someone there? I must remember to check it when I get back home.

After finishing and paying our bill, we stepped outside. Kyoko said she'd head straight home so we decided to call it a day. Sagara and Chidori left too. Mizuki wanted me to walk her to home, couldn't refuse after what I had heard from some guys in our class. Didn't have the guts. _Me,_ a coldblooded killer. Heh, joking aside, I could get some information from her. I'd have to be subtle though. She told me about Sagara causing all sorts of commotion and incidents around school, many including weaponry and/or high explosives. So he might be the same guy after all, normal student wouldn't get their hands on stuff like that. I should propably set some surveillance around his home too.

"... then she told him to go away and not come peeping ever again." Mizuki finished her story.

"Well then, this is my house."

We stood in front of a nice looking two floored house. The lights were on and someone was moving inside.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked.

"I'll pass this time, I don't want to disturb your folks. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, see you!"

I turned away into the night. When I got back to my room I took a look of nearby rooftops through my scope and spotted him quickly enough. Unrecognizable man with a straight view to Chidoris apartment. Is that real sgt. Sagara? I took my swords with me, this needs to be done silently. I ran in shadows until I got to the building with Sagara on the roof. I ran up the staircase. Behind that door is the rooftop and sgt. Sagara. Slowly and quietly I sneaked to that door and took Shadow out of twins's sheat.

"I hope this door won't squeak." I thought

It didn't, but when I peeked to where he should have standed, there was no-one.

"Fuck!"

Suddenly I felt a gunbarrel press against my neck.

"Drop your weapon." mysterious voice commanded.

He was using some sort of voice-modulator. I dropped Shadow to ground.

"Stand up and turn around. Slowly."

Good, he didn't know I had another sword with me. I had to be quick with this... Oh well, here goes nothing.

I sighed and swiftly turned to my left and with my right hand took Flame and slashed the assailants hand off from the wrist.

Normally one would back off now but this guy apparently didn't know that. He kicked me strongly and took my Shadow form the ground. He slashed wildly towards me but not very effectively. I parried his thrusting attack with simple sidestep to left and got hold of his arm. I crushed the bones his left arm thus rendering him relatively harmless as he dropped the sword.

He tried to escape but I threw Flame at him. He fell with sword sticking in his lower back. I grabbed Shadow from the ground and walked to the dying man. After separating him from the sword in his back I turned him around to see his face better.

"Wh... who... *ugh!* are you?" he asked.

"None of your business..."

"You mus..." he started but I slashed his throat open before he could finish.

With a small gurgle, the life in his eyes vanished for good.

I wiped the blades on his clothes and ran to visit my room to get necessary items to get rid of the body.

Some special thermite will do the trick.

I raided his pockets before I would burn his body, and salvaged a highpowered radio, which could be useful.

He burned quite nicely, the special thermite does not burn brightly but very hotly. Soon all that was left of the guy was a small pile of ash.

"Well that's that, now I could use a nice hot bath and some relaxation..."


	2. Chapter 2

I am sergeant Sagara Sousuke of the Counter-Terrorist organization Mithril.

Seven months ago I came to Tokyo, Japan to protect a Whispered from the enemy forces.

My assingment was to sign up in a High School, stay close to the V.I.P and protect her from all harm, secretly. I think I have been exceedingly successful so far.

This was before I got a message from HQ that there might be someone after her again.

Today he might have showed up.

First day:

It was normal morning as I walked towards my school. Chidori was walking in front of me and talking with her friend Kyoko. Everything was perfectly normal except a guy I had not seen before was standing in front of the gates. He clearly wasn't from here, even though he wore our uniform.

"Sousuke? Are you listening?"

It was Chidori. I wonder what she had said.

"Yes. I agree."

"So you weren't. Are you okay?"

"No problem."

"Oh, fine then."

We headed to the line to bagcheck. No problem there either.

"Uhh Sagara. Just empty your bag to that trashpile. NOW!" Kagurazaka-sensei said.

I went to the pile and dug a hole where I could safely hide my bags content. Then I proceeded to fill the hole and lay some antipersonnel mines around it when I heard Chidori yell my name and hit me in my head with her bag. Why does she keep doing that?

When class started, our teacher introduced a new student to us.

"Everyone! This is John Yvonné. He transferred to our school and he is new here so please be extra nice to him." She announced.

"Does anyone want to ask some question from him?"

The noise reminded me of my first day here. Kyoko asked him where'd he came from

Apparently he has been around the globe.

His hobbies include parkour and snooker? Interesting.

Inaba is being herself again, guess she has already forgotten her yesterdays broken heart.

Sensei stopped all hassle.

"Open your books from page 46! Oh! Yvonné-kun. You can sit there, next to Sagara-kun"

He nodded to her and looked around the class room until he noticed me, there was a sudden cold feel in my spine when our eyes met. He walked towards me, his eyes locked at mine. I didn't like the way he smiled. Rest of the day went by without too much commotion. But when classes finished everyone rushed to the new guy. I stood back and observed.

He asked Inaba something, judging from her glancing at me, it was something about me.

They just kept talking, nothing too suspicious.

"Kana-chan! Come here! Yvonné-kun has a motorcycle!" Kyoko yelled out.

Chidori got there also, interested in this guys bike.

Inaba shrieked about something she wanted to see. And soon after all four of them stood up and began moving out.

"You too Sagara-kun! Come." Kyoko said.

They told me we're going to see new guys pet and then take him to city.

He lived near me and Chidori. When we got to his apartment and he opened the door, something attacked from inside. I took my trusted pistol and pointed it at the assailant.

"Critter! Relax!" he said to it

The dog barked happily and stood still... well stiller. I retracted and returned the gun to holster. New guy looked at me just then. Shit! Did he see my gun? Damn. That irritating smile again.

I noticed pair of military grade boots inside his apartment with bullet hole in the right one.

"Yvonné-san was it?"

"Call me John. Yvonné-san sound weird coming from you."

"Those boots there." I pointed inside his apartment. "Those are military boots, right?"

"Yes, my father was serving in the army of my former home."

His father was a soldier?

"He was killed while protecting our borders from the Soviet army 10 years ago."

"Hmm..."

Ten year ago? That's when soviets invaded that country what'sit'sname..."

"Why are you two so gloomy?" Chidori interrupted

"No reason" I said.

"Well anyway. I'm hungry, let's go somewhere and eat." She suggested.

"Okay!" the other girls joined

During our walk to a small family restaurant nearby, I noted that New guy had nearly straight line-of-vision to Chidori place from his I go and get more better look of his room? Yes, I must do it tonight.

The New guy was chatting with the girls looking very innocent, but something in him felt odd to me.

Nothing alarming happened during our stay and soon the girls were getting ready to leave. Kyoko said that she would go home now, so me and Chidori left too. Mizuki left behind with Yvonné and when I glanced behind they were walking together towards her home. Perfect, now I can break in his room.

"What do you think of him, Sousuke?"

"I think you should be careful around him. He might be an ene...*THWACK!*"

She hit me again.

"When are you going to learn!? He is not... Everyone is _not_ enemy."

"But Chidori..."

"Even though he came from other country, like _you. _Doesn't mean he is just like you."

"Like me?"

"A Military freak! He doesn't carry excessive amounts of guns or explosives in his bag where-ever he goes, lie you."

"I don't carry explosive with me, it's dangerous."

"Eitherway, he's just a normal guy."

"Mmh. Like m.."

"NO!" Chidori interrupted me.

Maybe she was right. Maybe I'm overreacting. I propably should apologize him tomorrow.

Our ways separated when Chidori went in her building. I went to my house also.

I checked my e-mail; "Someone might be after Chidori Kaname again." said the newest mail that came last night.

I had to make sure after all. I took my climbing gear and my MP5 from closet and rushed out. Soon I was on his buildings roof and ready to descend in his balcony.

"Here we go." I muttered and hurled myself over the edge.

I landed on his balcony silently, even though I knew he was with Mizuki. Hmm there was laundry hanging here. Oddly it consisted of few pairs of bra and lace panties. So he lives with his sister, she could be an enemy as well.

Quietly I opened the door and sneaked in... Nothing too revealing yet, perhaps too feminine decoration that's all.

Closet, nothing here. Was Chidori right after all?. Damn.

Suddenly I heard a noice from the bathroom and immediatly sprinted out to the balcony and closed the door.

"Whew, too close." I sighed and proceeded to get down. that's when I saw movement on my buildings roof. Someone was there pouring something over something else that I could not see, then there was flash and some dim light. I rushed there but when I got up, there was no-one left. A splash of blood was on the door leading here. I looked down from the edge and saw someone running away. No use trying catch him anymore. Shit...

I must go and report this to TDD-1. I still wasn't too sure about Yvonné either...


End file.
